Leaving
by I'veGotManyNames
Summary: "So you're really leaving, Mello?"- Mello turns around slowly. He can see the slim figure of a child on the stairs. And he really should be leaving, but something is holding him back. / "Be careful, Mello," she whispers, "Matt wouldn't be able to cope if you died."


**This is the prequel to my story Promise and answers the question just how Natasha came into possession of that black leather jacket. **

**Though I suppose, they can be read seperately.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note. I wish I did, though.

**WARNINGS:** **You tell me. I can't think of anything.**

* * *

Leaving

Mello stares at the redhead's sleeping form. He looks so peaceful and Mello just can't wake him up. Especially considering that it will increase the difficulty of leaving tenfold. And he has to stay focused on his goal.

He has to.

He will surpass Near. He will avenge L. And he will catch Kira. Not necessarily in that order.

Taking Matt along would only be a distraction. He has to leave the other behind in order to achieve his goal and maybe (if he is honest to himself) to keep the redhead save.

Mello has thought about leaving a note for his friend the way he has done every other time when he intended to run away. He wrote one actually, but in the end he decided against it. Instead he crumpled the piece of paper and put it in his pocket.

The blonde walks over to the other's bed and sits down on the edge of it. Reaching out a hand carefully, he almost touches Matt's face. Almost, because at the last second he remembers how light the redhead's sleep is.

"Goodbye, Matt," Mello whispers. The blonde blinks back tears furiously, he will not cry. He will not! It's enough that he let a tear fall onto that stupid note (another reason to take it with him and then burn it at the earliest opportunity).

He sighs and taking one last look at the only person he's ever called a friend leaves the room as quietly as possible.

He really should have noticed that the note had fallen from his pocket when he sat on the edge of Matt's bed.

_Leaving Leaving Leaving Leaving Leaving Leaving Leaving Leaving Leaving Leaving Leaving Leaving Leaving Leaving _

Mello is just about to slip out of the front door after disposing of all his possessions that didn't fit into the small suitcase he had decided to take with him, when he hears a voice behind him.

"So you're really leaving, Mello?"

Mello turns around slowly. He can see the slim figure of a child on the stairs. Probably a girl judging from the length of the figure's hair. She's pretty small and in the dim light of the moon falling through the windows above the door she seems so fragile that Mello is surprised no one has broken her yet. And really he shouldn't be thinking about this, he should just slip out that door, but something is holding him back.

"What do you want, Natasha?" His voice is laced with annoyance and his tone makes it quite clear that he does not want to talk to her, but he really should have known she wouldn't care. It's Natasha after all. She does what she wants and she generally lets you do what you want. Generally.

"I have something to give you."

And Mello has to admit, he's intrigued, because really why would Natasha give him anything? And especially what? But he doesn't say another word, he just raises an eyebrow at her in a manner that suggests she better start talking or he'll leave.

But Natasha doesn't start talking. Instead she walks down the stairs and still silent holds out something to him.

It's black. It's leather. There's some fur on it. And…

"It doesn't fit me," he says.

"It will in a few years," she replies. And they both know he'll take it, because it fits him in a way that has nothing to do with height.

"Why do you have this?" Damn his curiosity, damn it. He's just wasting time, but he can't help it.

"It was supposed to be a birthday present for you." Now she has him. No one other than Matt ever gets him presents whether for his birthday or Christmas or anything, really.

"A birthday present?" He raises an eyebrow again. Natasha nods.

"You're almost fifteen, are you not?"

It's so obvious that Mello wants to hit himself for missing it. Every orphan at Wammy's House gets a present for their fifteenth birthday. A present (from L the staff says, but Mello doesn't believe that) on the day they are officially allowed to leave the orphanage. The question is why Natasha has it right now, instead of Roger. And he asks her just that.

"I helped Roger choose it, Mello." She looks at him and for a second a smile lightens up her features. "And he agreed that you would never come looking for it in my room, so I kept it until now. We wouldn't want you finding out what it was before your birthday, would we?"

"But I did," he points out.

Natasha shrugs and pulls the suitcase from his shoulder. She opens it and pulls out a couple of things to make some room for the present. Then she puts it in the suitcase and closes it.

"Don't worry, I'll get rid of that." She points at the things on the floor as she hands his suitcase back to him.

She turns and takes a few steps in the direction of the stairs, but seems to reconsider when she's half way there.

"Mello," she says turning back to him, "take care, alright?"

He stares at her. Natasha will always remain a mystery to him. She is somewhat unpredictable. He knows he is, too, but his actions tend to end with someone (him or someone else, but most of the time it's someone else) getting hurt. As far as he knows, Natasha never hurt a fly.

She keeps to herself most of the time and gets along with just about everyone, but she doesn't have any friends. She doesn't seem to want them either, so Mello is rather surprised to see the genuine concern in her eyes. Maybe she's just afraid of getting hurt. He knows he was before he met Matt.

"Why are you telling me this?" His voice betrays nothing. Especially not the slight warmth that had spread within him at seeing her concern. Of course, it would be different (_warmer_) if Matt had just told him to take care, but then again Matt wouldn't be standing there letting him leave the orphanage. Oh no. But Mello isn't entirely sure what his redheaded friend would do if he were standing there instead of Natasha and he lets that thought rest because if he thinks about the other too much he might as well stay here.

Natasha just looks at him not a single word crossing her lips. But her eyes repeat the question she asked him and he finds himself nodding.

"I will."

"Goodbye, Mello." Her voice is even but Mello has a lot of practice in reading people's emotions from their eyes and he can see she thinks this is a final goodbye. And she's so sure that Mello is confused for a moment, because how could she possibly know?

"Goodbye, Natasha." His voice has the same calmness as hers and as they look each other in the eye understanding passes between them.

Natasha turns and walks up the stairs, while Mello slips out the front door.

It's raining, but he doesn't care. Mello walks down the path, past the tree Matt and he used to sit on during the summer months and through the gates.

He doesn't look back. Not once.

But when he finally boards the plane to LA, the ticket in his hand bought from the money his parents left him, he wonders how Natasha knew that he was leaving for real this time. And why he didn't ask her.

_Leaving Leaving Leaving Leaving Leaving Leaving Leaving Leaving Leaving Leaving Leaving Leaving Leaving _

Natasha looks at the door Mello had left through. The beautiful carvings on the oak double door seem to be mocking her, such beauty should not be allowed on a day that will see so much sadness.

God only knows how Matt will take it.

The girl looks at the black leather jacket in her hand. One of the things she took out of Mello's suitcase. She will help him. Help them both in any way she can.

Natasha turns away from the door and walks back to her room.

Yes, she will help them, but for now she'll sleep.

"Be careful, Mello," she whispers before she drifts into a peaceful slumber, "Matt wouldn't be able to cope if you died."

And maybe, just maybe, Mello hears her, because miles away he whispers two words into the silence.

"I will."

* * *

Tell me what you think, please?


End file.
